In your life
by Kitten2
Summary: Vegeta was working on a ship until it was attacked and now he's stuck in space with a woman who would gladly hurt him if she could, what will happen to the two when they finally reach earth?
1. Big ugly bugs

"Pardon me while I burst into flames. I've had enough of the world and its people's mindless games. Pardon me while I burn and rise above the flames. Pardon me while I always stay the same."  
  
Kathi raced through the halls of her ship, turning only when there was a branch in the hall. She found what she was looking for then turned and held the gun up in front of her before blasting the huge alien's face away.  
  
"Pardon me while I burst into flames. I've had enough of the world and its people's mindless games. Pardon me while I burn and rise above the flames. Pardon me while I always stay the same."  
  
Slowing her breathing, she rounded another corner and listened carefully before stiffening and spinning around and blasting at the alien behind her. Moving forward quietly, she saw one of her crewmembers lying in a pile of his innards and fought the urge to get sick. Careful not to step in the gory mess, she searched further into her ship.  
  
Vegeta slowly made his way through the halls of the ship then stopped when he heard a soft noise around the corner. Powering up to blast an alien, he jumped around the corner then ducked in time to miss having his head blown off by the captain. "Watch it woman."  
  
Glaring at the man who had defied her and insulted her at every turn, she cocked the gun then swore softly before reloading the barrel. "Get over yourself." Hearing scraping ahead of her, she pushed past him then sighted on a large alien slowly walking down the hall. "Die bug." Firing, she saw the alien jerk in surprise then covered her ears when it screeched loudly before turning around and barreling towards her. This one was covered in armor from head to toe, making it a hard kill. Bracing herself against the wall, she fired at it again then swore colorfully when the gun stuck and wouldn't fire anymore. She looked up in time to see one forelimb flying towards her before feeling a moment of weightlessness as her body flew through the air. Her breath was knocked out of her as she landed further down the hallway.  
  
Looking down at her, he sneered then held up his hand and blasted the alien before reaching down and helping her to her feet. "Don't be too cocky captain, that'll get you killed."  
  
"Speak for yourself." Freeing the cartridge, she swung up her gun and pumped off a shot, hitting the alien in its eye as it ran behind him. "You should pay more attention instead of thinking you were better than everyone else."  
  
"I do pay attention wench." Glaring at her, he shot a bug coming up behind her then grabbed her arm and jerked her behind him as he ran in the opposite direction.  
  
She popped off shots at the bugs as they ran, occasionally hitting one before watching as another filled the empty spot. Running out of ammunition, she swore then threw her gun down the hall with the self- detonation set to go off. "Run faster or we're both dead." Getting her feet beneath her, she sprinted ahead of him then ducked into an escape pod before screeching at him when he followed her. Hitting his back, she yelled curses and swear words as the pod detached from her ship.  
  
"I tried to climb your steps, I tried to chase you down. I tried to see how low I could get to the ground. I tried to earn my way; I tried to change this mind. You better believe that I tried to be here."  
  
They stayed on opposite ends of the pod, glaring at each other as they floated through space. Soon they switched sides, trying to stay as far from each other as possible.  
  
She grew tired of staring out the window then blinked when the emergency lights started going off. Pushing away from her side, she knocked him out of her way then pushed several buttons on the terminal before swearing and checking the oxygen levels. "Damn you, this is all your fault."  
  
"Hardly, you're the one who destroyed your ship and kept poor maintenance on your pods." Moving her away from the control panel, he lowered the oxygen levels then glared at her when she tried to move him. "Look, if you want to die that's fine with me but wait until I'm nowhere near you. I'd rather not die in a small pod with a bitchy shrew like you."  
  
"And I would rather not die with an arrogant asshole like you." Again she wondered what had possessed her when she hired him to work on her ship. She hadn't liked him from the moment she met him and they made that hatred mutual in every way possible. "Fucking bugs took over my whole ship and killed just about everyone. Why the hell didn't they kill you and leave me with someone I could stand?"  
  
"Because I know how to fight against things like them and I don't die easily woman." His tail uncurled from around his waist and snapped behind him before lashing across her face, tickling her nose.  
  
"Stop doing that you pain in the ass." Grabbing his tail, she forced it away from her then moved back to the other end of the pod. Sitting down tiredly and sighing, she stared out the window and thought of her friends she'd lost. Feeling tears burning her eyes, she closed her eyes then slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
He watched her for a moment then looked out his window before smiling and turning back to the computer. Using the boost engines, he pushed them towards the planet he'd seen. Landing would rid him of her presence. When they were on course, he sat down then closed his eyes before falling asleep as well.  
  
The pod landed on the planet but it didn't land undetected.  
  
"I still believe it when you say, it's another perfect day. I still believe it when you say, its another perfect day, another perfect day. I don't know how…I don't know how…I don't know how. Tonight it's yours."  
  
She woke slowly then jumped up when she realized she wasn't in the ship anymore. Looking around, she saw him standing by a window, staring out at the planet. "Where the hell are we?"  
  
"Somewhere I'm not welcomed." Glancing back at her, he lifted an eyebrow at the clothing the habitants of the planet had put on her while she slept. "And apparently they think you belong to me."  
  
Looking down at herself, she shrieked in rage then grabbed a sheet and covered her half-naked body. "Who the hell put me in this?"  
  
Shrugging, he turned to the window again then sighed before moving away from it and walking to a small table in the room. "I don't know and I don't care."  
  
"I hate you, this is all your fault."  
  
"How is this my fault?"  
  
"It is."  
  
"Explain how landing and getting captured is my fault and I might agree with you."  
  
"How the hell did we even land? We were supposed to meet up with another ship, that's what I had planned."  
  
"Apparently their gravitational field pulled us in." Picking up some meat, he sniffed it then took a bite before swallowing it. "Horrible food too."  
  
"All you can think about is food?"  
  
"No, I can think of other things but I really doubt they'll give me a whore for the night."  
  
"Great, you think of sex and food."  
  
"And fighting, I think of sex, food, and fighting, all in that order."  
  
"Pain in the ass man." Sitting on the bed again, she stared down at her toes then sighed before falling back and staring at the ceiling. "Why does this type of thing always happen to me?"  
  
"Don't make it sound like everything revolves around you because it doesn't."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"No, I think I'd rather not."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Thank you." Finishing the rest of the meat, he picked up some grapes and walked over to her before handing them to her. "Might as well eat since I doubt they have room service."  
  
Growling softly, she took the grapes from him and ate them slowly while studying the ceiling carefully. "Did you see a port anywhere around here?"  
  
"Yes, but I doubt it's the kind of port you want."  
  
"What kind was it?"  
  
"Water ships."  
  
Sitting up, she pushed her hair back from her face and swallowed the last of the grapes. "It'll do for now." Standing, she played around with the ceiling tiles then pushed them away before hoisting herself into the darkness above and looking around. Seeing an air vent that led outside, she let her body down and met his gaze. "We're getting out of here."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Very carefully, but I need you to break the grating loose."  
  
"Great, you're using me for something?"  
  
"You bet your sweet ass now get up there and get rid of the grating. I'm not staying here any longer than I have to."  
  
"Sweet ass?" Lifting a brow, he sighed then flew up through the hole she made before spotting the vent she'd been talking about. Making his way towards it, he ripped it free then threw it to one side before getting out. Hearing her swear as she made her way across the ceiling, he floated next to the hole then grabbed her and yanked her out. "I hope you're happy."  
  
"Thrilled, now get us to that port and I'll consider not shooting you when I find a good enough gun."  
  
Swinging her onto his back, he shot towards the port then landed on the dock. "Have fun."  
  
She grinned as she searched for a ship then walked onto the one she wanted and threw the owner off when he protested. Heading to the pilothouse, she started the engine then stuck her head out. "You coming or are you going to stay there for them to catch you when they realize we escaped?"  
  
"Whatever." Boarding the ship, he searched the hold then the cabins before heading back onto the deck.  
  
Steering the ship away from the docks, she set it on auto then walked to the prow and looked out over the waters. "This is better than space any day."  
  
"Yeah right, this sucks."  
  
"You're only saying that because you don't want to agree with me."  
  
"No, I'm saying it because I hate this. There is no food on this ship and all the water is supposed to be rationed carefully."  
  
"That's cool, since this ship is made for ten people I would think there's more than enough water for the two of us."  
  
"What about the food?"  
  
Facing him, she lifted her eyebrow then smiled. "Can you swim?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Can you hunt?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then we won't starve. Go fishing, you can keep up with the ship easily. Or you can wait until we stop for the night and deal with hunting in dark waters."  
  
"Right, I'm swimming in shark infested waters."  
  
"Sharks?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you notice them when you threw that man overboard?"  
  
"Nope, I was too busy trying to get out of the port."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Don't worry about it, shark is edible."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Fine, I'll go fishing for sharks."  
  
"Have fun, they might give you a challenge."  
  
"They might." Pulling off his shirt, he threw it to one side then wrapped his tail tightly around his waist before diving into the water.  
  
She watched him swim out away from the ship then go under as several large fins shot towards him. Smiling, she walked to another section of the deck and grabbed a large fishing pole before strapping her body to the railing. Casting, she played the line then slowly reeled in the small shark fighting against her constant pulling. Getting it onto the deck, she searched for a knife then walked back over to it and brought the machete blade down into its eye. Watching it spasm several times, she waited then pulled the machete free before rolling it onto its side and gutting it. She threw all the guts overboard and listened to the other sharks fighting over the bloody bits as she added more. Removing its head, she thought a moment the knocked several teeth free before tossing the head over.  
  
Shooting out of the water, he held up a large shark by its tail and slowly flew over to the ship and landed near where she was cutting steaks from her shark. "Nice catch."  
  
"Thanks, you didn't do so bad yourself. Did you have many choices?"  
  
"Yeah, tiny, medium, large, and jumbo sized sharks. Some were bigger than this ship…but they just floated along with their mouths open."  
  
"Plankton eaters."  
  
"What?"  
  
Tossing some more of the shark overboard, she ran her fingers through her hair then looked at him. "On my old planet they had sharks that just ate plankton and krill. They survived by eating tiny little creatures you can't even see with your eyes."  
  
"How could they do that?"  
  
"They're gifted creatures." She watched his shark twitch several times then threw her machete into its snowy belly. "Have fun."  
  
Glancing at the large knife, he sighed then slowly gutted the large fish.  
  
They ate in silence then cleaned the deck with buckets of water from the ocean before choosing the cabins they would take.  
  
Slipping into her shower, she turned on the water and rinsed all the blood from her hair and body before just standing beneath the hot spray.  
  
He could hear the water running in her room and visualized what she would look like without clothing on at all. Unfortunately for him, he found that to be a difficult task then berated himself for even trying to think about that. Flopping back into his bed, he stared up at the ceiling then tuned out the sound of her shower.  
  
She climbed out of the shower and toweled her hair until it was dry enough to brush out. Dressing, she looked at herself in the mirror then walked out onto the deck. They were far enough away from land that she couldn't see it anymore but not far enough for her to feel comfortable about stopping. Looking down into the water, she watched dolphins leaping in front of her new ship then smiled when they jumped and twisted in the air. She hadn't seen sights like these in a long time.  
  
He went out onto the deck and watched her standing at the front of the ship, her hair blowing in the wind. "Is this thing ever going to stop or am I going to need earplugs to get some sleep?"  
  
"I'd recommend the earplugs." Turning slightly, she glared at him from the corner of her eye then full on. "I still hate you and this is all your fault."  
  
"Right woman, everything is my fault."  
  
"Damn right it is."  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Turning his back on her, he walked back into his room and flopped onto his bed with a tired sigh. "Stupid wench."  
  
"Idiotic man." She dropped the anchor and killed the engine before going to bed for the night. 


	2. Vegeta's...stripping?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the songs in my stories, sorry if I keep forgetting to put in my disclaimers but I'm not so quick on the uptake if you know what I'm saying.  
  
To all of my umm…reviewers, thanks for the great reviews and I'll gladly keep adding more to the stories, some will take longer than others but I'm sure you're used to that. So, until I add more again, see ya around. ^.~  
  
  
  
"I can't find the rhyme in all my reasons; I've lost sense of time and all seasons. I feel I've been beaten down by the words of men who have no grounds."  
  
They slowly made their way to another port and refueled the ship using another boat's tank then looked around the city for a space port.  
  
Her eyes widened in appreciation when she saw the ship she wanted to replace her old one. Unfortunately it was getting repairs done on it but she could wait. In fact, she could repair it faster than the people working on it were. But a few day wait wouldn't hurt, even if she had to spend the time with him. "Hey, we have a ship but we have to wait for it."  
  
"What do you mean we?"  
  
"What, you don't want to get off of this planet?"  
  
"Of course I do but I don't want to go anywhere with you."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave on my own."  
  
"Good for you." He yawned and stretched lazily before looking around the area they were in. "You know, this place isn't half as bad as the other town."  
  
"That would be because this is not a town, it's a city."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And there are more people."  
  
"Great."  
  
"And I think I'll go out and party tonight, maybe if I'm lucky I'll find someone entertaining enough to take my mind off the fact I'm stuck here with you."  
  
"Right, you're going to go out with ripped clothing on?"  
  
"Nope, I'm going to make a pit stop and you are going to help me get new clothes."  
  
"How am I going to do that?"  
  
She smiled then pointed to a club across the street from them. "Can you dance?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Chicken."  
  
Standing up in front of all the women and a few gay men, he felt uncomfortable, especially since she had told them his tail was attached in a hospital to make him seem more exotic. Seeing her move around the crowd, he decided it might be best if he started. Hearing a slowly pulsating beat starting, he started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
She managed to snag a lot of money from people and decided to cut it short before she got caught. Glancing up at the stage, she saw him working on his pants then swore softly when she remembered he had the tendency to go commando. Turning away as his pants went down, she heard the women go crazy and groaned. "Who'd have thought he would be such an exhibitionist?"  
  
He was glad when it was over and quickly donned his clothing before gathering up the money thrown at him when he danced. Walking out the front door, he saw her talking to a guy who was leaning against a wall and running his fingers down the side of her face. Growling softly, he walked up to them and put an arm around her shoulder. "You know, I leave you for one minute and you go away. I think mom would kill you for that."  
  
Inhaling sharply, she glared at him then smiled at the guy she'd met before being pulled along by him.  
  
When they were far enough away, he let her go and started walking silently with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for? I was well on my way to forgetting that you existed."  
  
"Good for you but you don't need someone like him."  
  
"Right, and you know what kind of man I need? Give me a break, I'm not that stupid."  
  
"No, I don't know what kind of man you need just the kind you don't need."  
  
"Whatever." Hugging her sides, she walked along with him then spoke again. "How did the dancing and stripping go?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Fine, how much did you make?"  
  
"Enough." Reaching into his pockets, he withdrew several wads of folded up money and handed them to her. "I hope you buy something that will last."  
  
"I'm sure I won't."  
  
"Right."  
  
Her eyes lighted on a store with beautiful clothing in the windows. "Come on." Grabbing his hand, she dragged him in the store with her.  
  
"Why in the hell did you bring me in here?"  
  
"Someone has to make sure I don't get into trouble. Besides, I want a male opinion and you're the closest thing to a man I can find right now."  
  
"Are you saying I'm not a man?"  
  
"If the shoe fits."  
  
"You are such a bitch. First I save your life then I get you out of the stupid place we were in and then I dance in front of men and women, naked, so you could have money. What have you done this entire time?"  
  
"Got us two ships, a place to stay for the night and saved your life several times also."  
  
"That is nowhere near as horrifying as my list."  
  
"That's because I didn't dance in front of gay men and a lot of women."  
  
"Don't talk about that place again."  
  
"What's wrong, did the gay men bother you?"  
  
"Shut up." Growling softly, he walked further into the store then stopped when she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't need your apologies."  
  
"Well…it was my fault."  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"So I am sorry."  
  
"Fine, I'll accept your fucking apology."  
  
"Thank god, I don't know what I would have done if you had said fuck off." Rolling her eyes, she started looking for clothing then smiled when she found something she liked.  
  
Looking around, he saw several different types of women in the store and they were all staring at him as though he was fresh meat. Swearing, he darted after her, not ready to deal with the women of this planet.  
  
She went into the dressing room and tried on the outfits she had found. Everytime she came out, he would frown and shake his head, even if the outfit looked good on her and it caused her to grow angry. The last time she came out in oversized pants and a huge shirt.  
  
"I like that."  
  
"You bastard, you've been saying no to everything because it wasn't boring and unattractive?"  
  
"That's right. I don't see any point to you getting a man and having fun since we won't be here long enough for you to enjoy several nights with him."  
  
"Yeah well, I don't see you trying to do something about your number one priority."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"As you put it your priorities were sex, food, and fighting."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"That you have been turning down every offer you've gotten while we're here. I saw you back in the bar before you started dancing. You just looked at every woman that came up to you as though she was stupid. What the hell was your problem?"  
  
"They don't meet my qualifications."  
  
"They weren't pretty enough for you, was that it?"  
  
"No, they didn't have…" He stopped and thought a moment. What was it that the other women didn't have that he was looking for right now? Shaking his head in confusion, he looked back at her. "They weren't right."  
  
"Whatever." Returning to the dressing room, she changed into her original clothing then grabbed everything she wanted before heading for the counter to pay for it. Hearing him walk up behind her, she sighed and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Maybe you haven't found one that can meet your fighting standards?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It's possible that some of them aren't healthy enough for you."  
  
"That's doubtful since I normally don't care if the woman has a little weight on her."  
  
"Then maybe you're looking for a fucking man." Picking up her purchases, she stalked out of the store, wondering why that thought had bothered her. Feeling his hand grip her neck tightly, she stopped and held still. "Let me go."  
  
"Why do you think I'm gay?"  
  
"I never said you were gay I just said that since you couldn't find a woman to meet your high standards, you must be looking for a man."  
  
"I don't like men. I don't like sleeping with men. I never have liked it and I never will."  
  
"You slept with another guy before?"  
  
"Yes, now shut up and leave me alone." Walking away, he headed for their hotel then stopped when she ran up behind him. "What now?"  
  
"I'm sorry I brought it up and I didn't realize you felt so strongly about the idea."  
  
"Yeah well…whatever."  
  
"Vegeta…"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"No, I told you I was sorry and every time I apologized you put me down."  
  
"What did you expect wench? I hate you, you hate me, the feeling is mutual."  
  
"Of course it's mutual, if it wasn't then we wouldn't be arguing in the middle of the street and wondering why we even put up with each other."  
  
"I don't wonder about that." Stepping forward, he grabbed her chin and held her still so he could meet her gaze. "I wonder why I stick around to get yelled at by you. I wonder what I'm doing here instead of being out with some nameless whore enjoying myself for the night. I am wondering why I haven't killed you yet."  
  
"Because if you killed me you would have no one to argue with."  
  
"At least if I killed you then I'd be rid of your never-ending arguing."  
  
"And if you killed me then you would be all alone on a world full of people who hate your race."  
  
Lowering his hand, he felt a chill go through his body as he straightened slowly. "Go to your club and enjoy yourself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have fun and don't get into too much trouble. I need you to get me off of this fucking planet."  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
He just turned away and headed up to his room in the hotel while she paid for their nights they would be staying. Sitting on his bed, he thought about what she'd said and wondered if she hated his race also.  
  
She never left her room that night. The way he had acted during the last part of her argument had bothered her too much. 


	3. Heading for Earth

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything in this story except the aliens, the ship and Kat.  
  
AN: I know this seems a little odd but if you think anything in here can be changed tell me in your review.  
  
  
  
"Well I don't know if I'm ready to be the man I have to be. I'll take a breath, take her by my side. We stand in awe, we created life…"  
  
They checked out the ship the next morning and found that the repairs were complete. Deciding to wait until night before stealing it, they spent the rest of the day making sure they had supplies for the trip. That night, they crept on board the ship and dismantled the security panels before making sure the whole thing was empty.  
  
She started the engine and grinned when the ship shot into the night sky. "I think we lucked out this time when they filled the tank today."  
  
"It's possible." He'd made an entire sweep of the ship and decided it was safe for the time being. There were no defensive areas on the whole ship leading him to believe that it was just used for recreational purposes and all done at high speeds. Watching her set coordinates, he took a seat next to her then sighed. "So how did your night go?"  
  
"Wonderful, I found three men who all took me in the bathroom of the club at the same time, what about you?"  
  
"Nothing much, just thinking that you're lying to me."  
  
Sighing, she looked up from the controls and met his dark gaze. "I never went anywhere because I was tired alright?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Her eyes lowered as she turned away from him and stared at the controls. After a moment she got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Setting it on auto, he got up and followed her before finding her in the hall. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he felt her tremble before she turned and faced him again. He was surprised to see tears running down her face. Reaching up, he caught a tear on his finger and studied the small bead of liquid before crushing it and looking at her again. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I lost everything and I have been trying to keep a good disposition about it but you make it hard. Everytime I talk to you, you say something mean and cutting. Everytime I want to do something, you sulk and act like a brat which I found surprising since you're supposed to be a full-grown man. Nothing I do seems to be good enough for you and you complain the whole time. I know I complain and I know I've been acting worse than I normally did but I haven't had the best couple of weeks you know."  
  
"I'm…sorry."  
  
"What?" She looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're right about everything and I have been making it harder for you to adjust." Hesitating a moment, he held out his hand again then pulled her against him and hugged her comfortingly while she cried on his shoulder. He hadn't expected her to break down in tears so late after losing her ship and he hadn't expected to feel so bad about it.  
  
"Cut up in life, losing all my friends. Family has tried to hold off all my addictions. I'm giving it to you. I'm dying tonight; I'm giving it to you. I'm crying tonight; I'm giving it to you…This stress has got me by giving you…take me undone. I'm dying tonight. Watch me crumble. I'm crying tonight. I'm coming undone. I'm dying tonight. Take me apart. I'm dying tonight…"  
  
They had been living together for nearly four months when they landed on another planet, one she recognized.  
  
"Home…I never thought I'd see home again."  
  
He looked out the window then shrugged nonchalantly before returning to his food. During the last week, his priorities had changed to food, fighting, not arguing, and sex. He was still wondering when he'd get to the part of finding a whore for sex. "Looks pretty enough."  
  
"It's beautiful. I haven't been there in so long…I wonder what she's like now?"  
  
"Well, since your planet is female, I'm thinking she hasn't kept one straight thought in her head for the past thousand years."  
  
"That's not very nice."  
  
"I'm not a nice man."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that." Smiling at him, she ruffled his hair, causing him to growl playfully before grabbing her around her waist and tickling her sides. Falling into his lap, she giggled and laughed before stopping and taking a deep breath to calm herself. Meeting his gaze, she let out a soft sigh then closed her eyes as his lips brushed gently across hers. Lifting her fingers to his face, she barely touched his cheek as his lips pressed harder against hers. This wasn't something new between the two of them, especially since they had nearly screwed a month ago. She had grown used to his soft lips and gentle prompting for her to kiss him back. It always started the same too. She'd say something and he'd answer it matter of factly before she would mess up his hair and be pulled close to him so he could kiss her. Of course, this was nothing like the first time they had kissed. When he had pinned her against a wall and fucked her through their clothing, causing her to orgasm. The way he had felt at that moment and the way his lips devoured hers…had almost driven her to his bed. The only thing that had stopped her from doing that was another argument between the two of them.  
  
Shifting her in his lap, he had her straddle him and smiled when she gasped against his mouth. Breaking off the kiss, he met her gaze and lifted an eyebrow. "What, like you expected me not to be hard when I had a woman squirming in my lap?"  
  
She could feel his burning erection through his pants and her pants. "Vegeta…don't tease." Pressing her lips to his temple, she kissed softly. "Please instead." Rocking her hips slowly, she heard him groan and press harder against her as he thrust upwards and met her crotch with his arousal. She rode him through his pants until they both had orgasmed several times and her body felt tired. Slowly climbing off of him, she went to her room and collapsed onto her bed.  
  
Sitting there for a moment, he stared up at the ceiling then decided it might be best if he changed his pants. They were getting uncomfortable.  
  
The planet loomed in the windows as they approached it.  
  
She corrected the course settings then steered the ship down onto a landing strip before stopping at the end near a large building. Getting up, she smiled at him and teased the end of his tail before heading to the door. "Come on monkey boy, we're going to stay here for awhile."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Following close behind her, he caught her around her waist and nuzzled her neck as they got out of the ship.  
  
Looking up, she blinked then poked him in his side. "Hey…we've got a welcoming committee here."  
  
Raising his eyes, he slowly released her neck and stared at the people watching them. Licking off some drops of blood, he studied them then licked the blood away from her skin. "I think you're going to have a mark on your neck for awhile."  
  
Sighing, she reached up and brushed her fingertips over the small wound in resignation. "Why did you bite me?"  
  
"I was surprised when you poked me?"  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"All right, so I was having some fun and in my culture biting is a sign of affection."  
  
"Oh…ok then." Looking up again, she watched the other people for a moment then sighed once more. "So…what are we going to do about our welcoming party?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
A tall man with dark hair and an orange gi stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Goku." 


	4. chapter four

"Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal. Fear is all I know confusing what is real. There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface, consuming, controlling…So insecure. Crawling in my skin, these words they will not hear. Fear is how all I fall. Confusing what is real. I can't seem to find myself again; the walls are closing in. I felt this way before, so insecure…Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal. Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real. Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal. Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real."  
  
She walked through the grass, kicking up grasshoppers and other bugs that leapt out of the way. Watching a cloud of butterflies take off, she wished she could be like them. It had been nearly a year since they landed on her home planet and she hadn't seen Vegeta for several weeks. Not since he'd gotten into another argument with her about staying for so long. Missing him and his dark presence in her house seemed normal. Sighing softly, she sang when a song popped into her head. "Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone. I hear you call my name and it feels like home. When you call my name, it's like a little prayer; I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there. In the midnight hour I can feel your power. Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there. I hear your voice; it's like an angel sighing." Oh how she remembered his voice at night when he came to her room and took her hand in his before showing her something special to him. She'd sat out on the roof with him and stared up at the stars while he pointed out his home planet. He'd said that normally he could see her planet from his and had often wondered what it was like when he was younger. Then he had taken her into his arms and held her for the rest of that night, whispering softly into her ear. Her heart had bled when he left.  
  
Goku watched her walking and decided not to interrupt her quite yet.  
  
"I have no choice, I hear your voice…feels like flying. I close my eyes oh god I think I'm falling out of the sky I close my eyes. Heaven help me…when you call my name, it's like a little prayer, I'm down on my knees I'm going to take you there. In the midnight hour, I can feel your power. Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there. Like a child, you whisper softly to me. You're in control, just like a child now I'm dancing. It's like a dream, no end and no beginning. You're here with me it's like a dream. Let the choir sing. When you call my name, it's like a little prayer. I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there. In the midnight hour, I can feel your power. Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there. Life is a mystery everyone must stand-alone. I hear you call my name and it feels like home. Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there. Just like a muse to me you are a mystery. Just like a dream you are not what you seem. Just like a prayer no choice your voice can take me there…Just like a prayer your voice can take me there. Just like a muse to me you are a mystery. Just like a dream you are not what you seem. Just like a prayer no choice your voice can take me there. Just like a prayer, I'll take you there, it's like a dream to me…" Looking out over the fields, she bowed her head sadly then slowly sat down and cried. The thought of being without him hurt her deeply and made her wish she hadn't told him she wanted to stay.  
  
Walking over to her side, he sat down and twirled some grass between his fingers before talking. "He isn't gone you know."  
  
"He isn't here though."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I miss him and I never thought that would be possible. I hated him for so long and now…I think I've fallen in love with him."  
  
"He said something like that when I saw him last night. But he's taking care of another matter…a personal matter."  
  
"I don't care what he thinks could be more important than being with me."  
  
"This is very important to him though…I mean he doesn't want his son to think he hates him."  
  
Looking up, she felt the tears starting again. "His son?"  
  
Trying not to meet her eyes, he nodded. "Yeah…he umm…slept with Bulma within a few days of your landing here and she got pregnant. Since she didn't get rid of the child, he decided it would be best to make sure it really was his son."  
  
"He…slept with someone else?" She could tell her lower lip was trembling and almost felt stupid because of it. "He didn't even come to me and he never asked me to sleep with him."  
  
"Well…you did say you used to hate him."  
  
"But we got over it well before coming here. Hell, I almost did sleep with him but I couldn't…I wasn't ready and we were so angry with each other at the time."  
  
"Yeah well…maybe you should talk to him when he comes back."  
  
"And maybe I shouldn't." Getting to her feet, she brushed the grass from her pants then looked up at the sky. "I have other things I can do than stay here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Looking at him, she smiled sadly. "Because if there is one thing I learned in space, it was that loving someone could be just as deadly as letting your enemies live."  
  
"Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep. Papa don't preach, I've been loosing sleep. But I've made up my mind; I'm keeping my baby. I'm going to keep my baby…Daddy, daddy if you could only see just how good he's treating me. Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep. Papa don't preach, I've been loosing sleep."  
  
She started her ship and checked all the systems before turning it off and sighing tiredly. The repairs had taken a little over a week and she only had one day left before she couldn't leave without seeing him. Everytime Goku had protested, she had ignored him in silence while recalibrating several engine parts. Finally he'd given up and told her he was going to talk to Vegeta about what she was doing. She'd ignored him then yelled profanities at his disappearing form. No matter what she'd tried, the engine would overheat too quickly. Banging on the control panel, she slumped forward and tried not to start crying again. She had cried every night for the past few nights. Her heart hurt because he hadn't even considered sleeping with her, even though…shaking her head, she picked up her tools and climbed out of the ship. Getting beneath it, she started working on the coolant systems then swore when water poured out of the pipe. Sputtering and coughing, she pushed out from beneath the ship and sat up wiping her face clean. "Piece of shit machine." Kicking the ship, she heard something clatter to the ground and frowned before sliding beneath it again. "Well, that explains the overheating." Picking up the piece, she reattached it before fixing the hoses and checking every pressure valve. "I can't believe that bastard…making me think he liked me when he was a father. Showing me his world and saying stuff like that. I hate him so much."  
  
"I hate you so much right now…"  
  
Fixing the last valve, she slid out from beneath the ship and got a water hose before checking the salinity and sticking it into the cooling system. It would take roughly three hours to fill the tank, enough time to take a bath and get ready to leave. Maybe she would take a nice long bubble bath that had a lot of appeal to it at the moment. Pulling her hair from its ponytail, she ran her fingers through it then frowned when she realized how many split ends she had. Studying the ends, she made her way up the stairs then into her room.  
  
"Kathi, we need to talk." Vegeta moved away from her mirror as she came into her room.  
  
Looking up in surprise, she felt joy rush through her then anger and finally misery. "No." Grabbing some clothing, she pushed past him and started the hot water for a bath.  
  
"It wasn't what it seems."  
  
Ignoring him, she picked up a bottle of soap and sniffed it before pouring some into the water.  
  
"I didn't sleep with her because I wanted her."  
  
She trembled slightly as she brushed her hair, still trying to ignore him.  
  
"Shit, yeah I wanted her but I wanted anything remotely female when we landed and it was all your fault. You teased me endlessly on the ship and never once did you invite me to your bed. I quickly learned what speeds felt best when I was jerking off because of your teasing."  
  
Setting down her brush, she thought a moment then started undressing.  
  
Closing his eyes, he forced his body to stay under control before opening them again. "You never gave me a chance."  
  
Tossing her shirt aside, she fixed her bra then kicked off her shoes before reaching over and turning the water off.  
  
"You treated me like shit even when we finally started talking like friends. I wanted to be your friend, with privileges. I wanted you to want me as much as I wanted you. And you left me hanging that day we landed. You were pissed because I bit you hard enough to draw blood and I won't apologize about that because I did that for you. Not that you would care if I were to explain it to you or even try to show you what happened when I did it. You never once stopped to think about how you affected me and I was more than ready for it when she started coming onto me."  
  
Slowly unhooking her bra, she took it off then tossed it onto her shirt before standing and working on her pants.  
  
Closing his eyes again, he sighed then turned and walked out of the bathroom. "I don't even know why I bother to explain it all to you anyway."  
  
Watching him leave her room, she felt tears stinging her eyes then bit her knuckles before the first sob escaped from her mouth. The tears ran down her face and dripped onto her knees as she sat on the edge of the tub then the floor when she fell to her knees. Crying harder, she felt sick and barely made it to the toilet before emptying her stomach into it. 


End file.
